Pilatus: Lord of the Random
by Temjin-On
Summary: When Su creates a machine that can take anything and make it a reality, you can only guess what happens to Keitaro and the gang. Chapter Three, Doppelgangers, Posted!
1. Of Dark Lords and Randomness

(**Author's Notes**: Welcome guys, it's been a while, hasn't it? Oh well, no matter, let's just get down to business. This fic is of course called, Pilatus: Lord of the Random. It's an odd title from an equally odd author, but this story has potential! As the title would suggest, this is a completely random story where anything can happen, thanks to Su and her new invention, Pilatus. I like this story because it gives Keitaro and the gang the power to have anything they want, and this will of course lead to some very interesting happenings. And I have a two words for the Naru haters out there, Darth Naru. That's right! Naru takes it to new heights as she assumes her powers as a sith lord and tries to make Keitaro her dark jedi! Will Su and her arsenal from Halo stop her, or will the lone samurai Motoko come and save the day! Read on, and that's only the first few chapters! Anyway guys, this is kinda a stupid idea I know but I hope you all enjoy it cause I find it a blast to write. And yeah, fear the randomness, this is completely and totally whack. As always, I am not a review whore, but any input is greatly needed… Before you read though it is fair, the first chapter or two is Star Wars madness for the Love Hina crew, but then as the story progresses, you will see more random things. Uh, I know this probably isn't very good so don't drop to many flames on me if it isn't funny or it is stupid. My fragile ego can't take it! Lol. Anyway, Enjoy!)

(**Disclaimer**: I do not own Love Hina. It is the property of Ken Akamatsu. I also do not own anything from any other game, movie, tv show or anime that is suggested within this fic, they all belong to their respective owners. All rights reserved and all that jazz.)

**Pilatus: Lord of the Random**

**Chapter One: Of Dark Lords and Randomness**

When Koalla Su made the triumphant announcement at breakfast that she has made possibly the biggest scientific breakthrough of the century, the residents of Hinata sou let a collective shudder. Nothing good would come of this. But having little choice but to see Su's latest creation, the entire gang gathered in the living room as Su prepared to drop her bomb. Soon after sitting down, Su wheeled in a large covered object and took a place in front of it.

"Ladies and Keitaro!" said Su proudly. "I give you my single greatest accomplishment to date!" she quickly threw back the covering, revealing a large machine looking like an arcade cabinet. "Behold! I give you Pilatus!"

There was a silence amongst the room.

"What is it?" asked Shinobu.

"Yeah, it looks like any old arcade game." Added Kitsune.

"Kay, how do I explain Pilatus…" thought Su out loud. "Simply put, it takes anything you tell it to and makes it real."

There was another silence.

"Your joking, right?" asked Keitaro. "That isn't even possible."

"As much as I hate to say it I'm going with Keitaro on this one." Said Naru. "That really sounds so totally improbable it boggles my mind."

"Then I shall ease your disbelieves." Chuckled Su, going over to the keyboard imbedded in Pilatus. "Pilatus, I wants me some bananas! Lotsa bananas! Execute!"

And with that Pilatus began to glow bright with a burning light and with a ding the likes of a microwave, strangely it started to rain bananas, indoors.

"That was… Unexpected." Muttered Motoko.

"Indeed." Added Kituse.

"I guess this means we're having banana pudding for desert…" sighed Shinobu.

As the volume of bananas began to reach three feet, Keitaro began to become uncomfortable. "Too… many… bananas! Su! If this keeps up we won't be able to breathe!"

"Keitaro's right!" added Naru. "You must get rid of them!"

Su pouted. "Awww.. alright." Su waded through the bananas and hit a few keys on Pilatus. Soon after that in a similar glow, the bananas disappeared. "Do ya believe me now?"

The group collectively nodded.

"Good."

Shinobu raised her hand. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"You said anything, is there anything Pilatus can't make?"

"A very good question, Shinobu." Said Su. "Pilatus can make anything. In fact, this provides the perfect opportunity to show you all its true power. Say I want to give myself, oh lets say a Banshee from Halo." Su paused and inserted a disk into a drawer below the keyboard. "I simply open up this drive down here and insert a copy of Halo, and Pilatus launches a diagnostic program. I click a few keys, make my selection and click execute." Pilatus began to glow again and after ten seconds, a loud crash was heard on the laundry deck. "And that should be my Banshee right now. Follow me please."

Everyone followed Su in a daze, and sure enough, upon reaching the laundry deck, there sat the characteristic purple fighter made oh so famous by the game Halo.

"Does it fly?" asked Keitaro.

Su smiled, walking behind the Banshee. "Deres only one way to find out." She climbed in and with a shudder, the ship sprang to life, giving off its characteristic whine. "Awww yeah baby! This is great!" Su took the Banshee higher and began to circle the skies above Hinata.

"Well, who wants to go first and try this thing out?" asked Kitsune with her foxy grin. "I for one will take first dibs, I happen to be quite thirsty."

"Go ahead, I cannot think of anything I require." Replied Motoko.

"I'd like to try something out if it isn't too much trouble." Said Keitaro.

"Gonna go order up a blow-up doll you pervert?" laughed Naru.

"Nope, I had something quite different in mind."

"And that would be?"

"You'll see."

Keitaro walked down from the deck and over to Pilatus. He carefully inserted a disk into the drive and began typing on the keyboard.

'_Okay… Let's see if you can give me what I want._' Keitaro thought. He finished typing and hit enter, and Pilatus began to glow. Behind Keitaro, a red box hit the floor. He quickly went and picked up the box. Slowly, Keitaro opened the box to reveal a small fox like creature that slowly floated out of the box and started to hover behind Keitaro's right shoulder. "Sato." Muttered Keitaro. "I have a Sato."

Naru walked in and observed Keitaro's new companion. "What is that thing floating behind you?"

"It's a Sato. You know, a MAG from Phantasy Star Online. It's a living thing that helps protect me."

"Your basically immortal, why do you need more protection?" asked Naru.

"Well, you can never really be to safe, and I am guessing with something like Pilatus in the house, I am going to come under increasing fire from Su and possibly feel more of Motoko's signature wrath." Replied Keitaro. "So what are you going to get from Pilatus first?"

"Oh, I have something in mind that I have always wanted to try."

"What would that be?"

"Don't get any funny ideas, it has nothing to do with you." Naru flashed a devilish smile. "Just wanted to recreate my favorite movies…"

"That can wait." Said Kitsune, walking in from her room. "I got a book of fine spirits, and a machine that can give me everything I want to drink." She pulled up a chair and sat in front of Pilatus. "This will be a while folks."

And so a few hours passed and every thing was normal, or as normal as they could be. After drinking herself nearly into a coma, Kitsune went to her room to sleep it off, and after she left Shinobu sat down and got herself a new set of kitchen knives. And after Shinobu was done, Su once again started to amass her arsenal, this time ordering up just about every vehicle from Halo, and every weapon as well. She had taken quite a liking to the fuel rod gun and had a field day playing target practice with Keitaro. After she ran out of ammo and Keitaro found a place to hide, everyone ate a dinner prepared with Shinobu's new cooking gear and soon everyone went to their respective rooms to do their normal evening activities. That is of course, everyone but Naru, who took a stack of DVDs and video games down to Pilatus.

"Heh, who would have guessed it would be so easy." Muttered Naru with a dark grin. "All these years with these dreams I thought demented, but now I get to indulge my inner geek and live every nerd's fantasy!" Naru clicked furiously at the keys on the keyboard as she fed an increasing amount of disks into Pilatus. "Execute routine one." Both Pilatus and Naru began to glow. Pilatus gave its trademark microwave ding and Naru stopped glowing, and now she was different. Wearing black robes, Naru was now paler, with a more evil grin and a small metallic object attached to her belt. Naru stood up for a moment and took the metallic object in her hand. Holding it in front of her, a red beam shot from one end. Upon seeing that her plan was working, Naru gave a dark grin and once again sat down at Pilatus. '_Ahh, phase one complete. Now it is time to summon my army… Hmm, this could take a little more time, so perhaps if I had Pilatus make a copy for myself… Yes that works perfectly._' Naru once again furiously typed at the keyboard and a few minutes later said, "Execute routine two." As Pilatus began to glow furiously, Naru did not notice her observer.

"Ara… Naru-chan, is that you?" asked Mutsumi from behind Naru. "I know it is late but I stopped by for a surprise visit!"

"How much have you seen?" asked Naru, not looking up from the keyboard.

"I don't know what you mean." Replied Mutsumi.

"Very well then. You must be taken care of none the less, nothing stands in the way of my plan." Naru snapped her fingers, and two storm troopers strolled out from the darkness behind Mutsumi and shot a stun shot into her, knocking her out. "Take her and freeze her in carbonite. Then take her to the bridge of my ship and I will be with you shortly."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh and trooper." Added Naru.

"Yes?"

"Do be careful with the cargo, the girl and Pilatus. We can't fail now."

"Right. I will also post two guards at the door till you depart, to stop further interference."

"That is all trooper, Dismissed."

After the troopers had departed, Naru looked into Pilatus and thought to herself. '_Hmm, even with my basically infinite armies, there is one who still poses a threat. If only he would join me… Yes, another dark jedi and together we can rule everything!_' Naru sighed and prepared to run the final program. "Execute routine three." Pilatus glowed and then gave a ding, and with that Naru headed for the door. '_When the house awakes they will see what I have done and then it will start. Bah, let them come. I can take them all one at once. Nothing shall stand in the way of my empire._' With that, Naru strolled out to a waiting Lambda class shuttle to take her to her waiting command ship.

The next morning, Motoko was the first one to wake and knew something wasn't right. Going down to check Pilatus, which would be the most likely source of unusual activities, and was shocked.

"No!" Motoko inhaled sharply. "This is not good! I must warn the others."

Motoko bolted for everyone's rooms and began knocking on all of them while shouting, "All of you guys wake up! Something very serious has happened! Come to the living room at once!"

"It's too damn early Motoko!" shouted Kitsune, who was still sleeping off her latest hangover.

"It isn't too early when something has happened to Naru!" replied Motoko.

Kitsune then instinctively bolted up from bed and quickly got dressed. She feared for her friend. The rest of the house was quick to follow in their usual form. Kitsune was having a drink to numb the fear, Shinobu was hysterical and Su was calming her down and Keitaro was sitting on the couch, not saying a word.

Motoko let out a deep sigh. "As you can see by the note left on Pilatus, something is terribly wrong with Naru."

The note read:

_Future Underlings,_

_If you are reading this then I, Darth Naru have started on my path to the supreme ruler of the universe. Last night while you all slept so soundly in your beds I used the almighty power of Pilatus to create an army and the making of an empire. With my mighty army of Storm Troopers and a few dark jedi waiting in the wings, I cannot be stopped. Last night poor Mutsumi wondered in on my preparations and none the less, she has been taken care of. As you read this you are now left with only two choices. Swear your aliegence to me, or die. I am the new order, and I will not be stopped. If you wish to join me, I shall be on my command ship in space, I should not be hard to find. It is better to bow down now before you are so helplessly trampled in the upcoming conquest. Resistance is futile, come to the dark side, because, All Your Base Our Belong To Us._

_Darth Naru, Supreme Ruler of the Universe._

"Whoa…." Gasped Kitsune. "I had no idea she liked Star Wars so much! And did she really say, all your base are belong to us? Oh man! Supreme ruler of the universe? There is something wrong with her! It's all so damn corny!"

"As corny as it sounds, she is serious." Sighed Motoko. "We can beat her, the odds are not in our favor, but we can pull it off."

Su had been checking Pilatus' logs when she looked up and said, "We are gonna need a miracle, she has a copy of Pilatus."

"You're joking!" said Keitaro. "With that it is possible for Naru to raise a army from out of no where!"

"That is correct, but don't forget, we have Pilatus as well." Smiled Su, amassing a pile of CDs. "It is going to take a whole helluvalotta weaponry and men to beat Naru. This should take a little bit of time."

"You have a plan?" asked Shinobu. "What is it?"

"Well, someone is going to have to confront her, so Keitaro, you're flying in solo to fight Naru."

"Have you been eating the wrong kind of bananas!" shouted Keitaro. "I can't fight! I'd be better to send Motoko! She has the skills."

"True, but you know more about Star Wars than any of us put together." Replied Su. "My guess is we could stick you in the docking bay of her ship and you could find her without a problem. Trust me, I have seen the pictures of you at sci-fi conventions. And that autographed picture of Chewbacca that you keep in your room."

Keitaro blushed a little as Kitsune started to snicker.

"I had no idea you where such a nerd!"

"Now is not the time for this!" muttered Keitaro. "We have to stop Naru before we lose her forever."

"Urashima is right." Said Motoko. "This will take all we have got and then some."

Su let out a squeal. "At long last I will finally get to test the full force of all my inventions! Keitaro, you have got some major training to go through, and we have to cram it into you as fast as possible."

Keitaro shuddered. "As if I really have to ask, but how do you intend to do that?"

Su smiled. "Pilatus of course." Su clicked a few keys and shouted. "Pilatus! Execute training routine one! Bring forth the powers!" Pilatus glowed and a beam of light shot from Pilatus and nailed Keitaro in the chest. After the beam died down, three golden triangles descended in front of Keitaro, the there coming together to form one triangle with a space in the center.

"Su… is that what I think it is?" asked Keitaro.

Su nodded. "The triforce."

"This is getting freaky, my life is basically a video game." Keitaro sighed. "Oh well, for great justice!" Keitaro reached out and grabbed the triforce, and as he did so it disappeared within his body and his hand was imprinted with the sign of the triforce. Keitaro looked at himself and laughed. "What Su? No green tunic and master sword?"

Su laughed as well. "You will need something more powerful, Naru has a lightsaber."

Keitaro's eyes grew wide. "Do I get a lightsaber?"

"That depends, Urashima." Said Motoko. "Can you even use a sword period?"

Su activated a new routine on Pilatus and another beam hit Keitaro. "He can now."

Motoko sighed. "That machine is a mockery of my life. Now you don't even have to train like I have to get powers beyond mine."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Motoko." Said Su solemnly. "After this ordeal is over, Pilatus will never again be used for war."

"Su… how am I going to get to Naru?"

"You're going to fly, stupid."

"Fly what?"

"That should be self explanatory for someone who knows Star Wars." Smiled Su. "You can take any fighter or ship you wish."

"This requires major thought."

Shinobu motioned over to Kitsune and they both walked over to a corner for a private talk.

"What is it Shinobu?"

Shinobu exhaled deeply. "I have a plan. And I need your help."

"You have my help, what is your plan?"

"Well…"

**_Three hours later_**

For the past three hours, Motoko, Su and Keitaro had been making preparations to go confront Darth Naru. Keitaro had been transformed from the man he used to be to the same man with many new talents, but still the same chance of beating Naru. After three hours, Keitaro had been versed in fighting with a lightsaber, trained in the ways of the force, learned to fly the X-Wing that would bare him to fight Naru and been armed with more weapons than the Soviets ever had and dressed defiantly in a set of Star Forge robes from the game, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Oh yeah, Keitaro was a styling instrument of death. But would he be able to face Naru? Probably not.

"Urashima, remember, do not let your feelings for Naru cloud your judgement." Said Motoko, placing her hand on Keitaro's shoulder.

"Yeah, give her what she's got comin'!" Su gave a V for victory. "No prisoners!"

Keitaro looked at the girls behind him. "What about you guys?"

"Don't worry, Keitaro." Said Su as she flashed a devilish grin. "I have made my own preparations."

Keitaro sighed and looked at his X-Wing. "I guess I should be going. I can't seem to find Shinobu and Kitsune but tell them I said goodbye if I don't make it back."

"Don't talk like that, your coming back." Said Motoko. "Oh and uh Urashima…" Motoko blushed. She went up and gave Keitaro a kiss. "For luck."

Su followed suit and planted a big wet one on Keitaro. "Yeah, for luck. Don't go and get yourself killed now! I can't afford to find a new playmate/test subject!"

Keitaro let out a deep sigh and entered the cockpit of his X-Wing. "Why do I have the feeling that this is not as simple as it seems. I am going to be dealing with the repercussions of this one for a long while." He muttered. Keitaro took off and quietly left for space.

"Alright Motoko." Said Su as Keitaro flew out of sight. "Suit up. It's our turn."

Motoko nodded and walked off with Su. From the laundry deck, Shinobu watched as Keitaro went off into the distance. "… My dearest."

Shortly after exiting earth's atmosphere, Keitaro saw a Star Destroyer in front of him, and he began to feel Naru's force presence. Keitaro shuddered as he thought of what lie ahead.

On board the Star Destroyer, Naru felt Keitaro coming as well. '_This disturbance in the force, he comes to me like the fool he is. No matter. He will be a powerful ally, another dark jedi._' Darth Naru turned to her crew on the bridge. "Put up a show of resistance but then let the X-Wing board the ship, I have plans for it."

The crew replied with a "As you wish, Lord Naru."

Keitaro drew within firing range of the ship's guns and sure enough, a firestorm of green lasers erupted from the Star Destroyer aimed at Keitaro.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Keitaro. "I can't die like this!" Keitaro did his best to dodge the fire and soon he was close enough to the Star Destroyer that the first wave of TIE fighters was bearing down on him. Suddenly a voice over his radio gave the call;

"Do a barrel roll!"

"What the hell?"

"Do a barrel roll! Are you deaf?"

Suddenly, A ball of green plasma flew by Keitaro's X-Wing and it nailed a gun turret on the Star Destroyer.

"Yeaaaaaaaaahooooooooo!" shouted Su, flying her Banshee, who was directly behind Keitaro. "Like I said, do a barrel roll! Rotate your stick a few times and you'll be good!"

"I dunno if I can."

'_Use the force, Keitaro._'

"Like I didn't see that coming." Said Keitaro. Keitaro began to wildly rotate his flight yoke and sure enough, he did a barrel roll. Keitaro began to fire shots wildly as he started to clear a path to his target, the landing bay. "Su, help keep these fighters and guns off my back, I'm going in!"

Su hit the boost and began to fly faster, revealing a fleet of ships behind her. "You heard the man! Let's clear the way guys!"

And so, the space above earth became every fanboy's wet dream. Random fighters from Star Wars and Banshees from Halo where locked in mortal combat, an it was all thanks to some random invention.

As Darth Naru looked out upon the battle, she was struck with awe. "Impressive."

"Lord Naru!" called the ships Captain. "The X-Wing has just boarded us!"

"Excellent. I shall be waiting in my chambers. Have my emergency shuttle ready for my immediate flight if needed, we will retreat to the Pilatus Base."

"As you wish, My Lord."

As Keitaro exited his X-Wing he looked around the landing bay and saw that it was true to every movie and video game he'd ever seen. Using his new force powers, Keitaro followed the path to the place he felt Naru's presence the most. As he entered the door, Keitaro saw the cloaked figure looking out a giant window.

"Darth Naru."

"Keitaro Urashima."

The two stood nearly ten feet apart, staring each other down, daring the other to move.

"Like a moth to a flame, you have come, Urashima."

"I have come to get the old Naru back, the Naru we all know and love."

Darth Naru laughed a bit at Keitaro. "I am the same old Naru, I just see things more clearly now."

"This is clearly? You've made yourself the biggest nerd I have ever seen!"

"Your not one to talk, Keitaro." Hissed Darth Naru. "But now I bring you my offer. Come to the dark side and join me. Together, we can rule the universe as husband and wife. Noone would dare defy us."

"What kinda health plan does the dark side offer?" asked Keitaro. "I do get kicked around a lot. I need a good health plan before I even consider it."

"You cannot be serious." Said Darth Naru, smacking her forehead. "Why does that matter?"

"I won't agree to any job until I know I get covered… On the other hand, how much do you pay for starting out?"

"Argh!" Darth Naru growled, using the force to send Keitaro flying into the door. "Even with your new found powers, you're still the stupidest person I know."

End Chapter One:

Okay, it's stupid, but still. Thanks for reading and I hope you will stick with us and read future updates! And do review if you have some input.

Coming Next Chapter:

Keitaro and Darth Naru duel and then as if things weren't random enough, a new twist of events comes to light and the girls and Keitaro are once again in for the ride of their lives!


	2. Smack It Like You Mean It!

(**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the wonderful feedback guys and welcome to chapter two of Pilatus: Lord of the Random! Now a lot of you want to see Keitaro have mad fun with Pilatus and get into some stuff with the girls n all. I think the latter I have included should be a nice warm up to that. Sorry this one took so long but I have been busy, but now I get to work on this and I am happy. Now as far as where this story is going, I am not too sure, I have had a few ideas that are probably going to happen in future chapters. I am glad people who reviewed liked this story, because this is one of the most fun fanfictions I have ever had the privilege to write. This chapter might be a little shorter than the last one, but trust me I tried to work hard here. Oh you think it is random now, oh just wait until you all see what I have in store for Kanako… I will keep tight-lipped about the rest of the plot, but I will say it will be a while before the brother lover makes her debut here. This chapter is probably not that great, but oh well, just wait. Better things to come! Well anyway, enjoy this next chapter. Peace, love and cabbage. Temmy out.)

(**Disclaimer:** I do not own Love Hina, it is property of Ken Akamatsu. I also do not own the rights to any song in here. I also to not own the rights to anything except the phrase "Smack it like you mean it!" All things belong to their respective owners. All rights reserved an all that thar.)

**Pilatus: Lord of the Random**

**Chapter Two: Smack It Like You Mean It!**

"Your mastery of the force is stunning, Darth Naru." said Keitaro, pulling himself off the door, dusting himself off. "But I have got something you don't."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. I did take anatomy, Keitaro."

"And you call me a pervert..."

"What was that?" barked Darth Naru. "How dare you mock me? Darth Naru! Supreme Ruler of the Universe!"

Keitaro began to laugh uncontrollably. "That is stupider when you say it in person! Oh god, that's great!"

Darth Naru tried to throw Keitaro again with the force, but this time, he dodged. "Damn you!"

Keitaro smirked. "Heh, think that was cool?"

Darth Naru frowned. "Yes..."

"Come on, Naru. I don't want to fight you." said Keitaro. "Just give up the Darth Naru crap and come home with me, and everything will be back to normal."

"Normal?" muttered Darth Naru. "Normal? Oh no. Normality is in the eye of the beholder. Normal does not exist, who are we to say something is something when it isn't to some other people? Normality is an abstract principal and it can't be taken at face value!"

"Excuse me?"

"Normality isn't real! None of this is real! This isn't really happening at all! Because of..."

"Stop!" yelled Keitaro cutting Darth Naru off. "Do not, I repeat do not finish that sentence! Do not make a reference to the Matrix! Do not start that, please! The Matrix is so last year anyway!"

Darth Naru jumped back. "Enough talk." She drew her lightsaber. "Fight. Now!"

Keitaro responded by drawing his lightsaber. Without warning, Darth Naru flew across the room at Keitaro with a mighty slash. Keitaro simply blocked and returned the favor with a mightier slash, knocking Darth Naru back a little.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Darth Naru between strikes.

"I should be asking you the same thing, but I think the answer is pretty obvious."

"Man, Pilatus is a real double edged sword, huh?"

"Your right, Naru." nodded Keitaro, who stopped fighting for a second. "When both sides have the same advantage this is basically a pointless stalemate."

Darth Naru stopped for a moment and looked Keitaro in the eyes. "I offer again, join me and together as husband and wife we shall rule all. Nothing would stop us."

"There is something wrong with you, your not Naru at all…" sighed Keitaro. "The real Naru would never even entertain that idea, at least I don't think so."

"Open your eyes." Said Darth Naru. "I have always loved you. It's just that…"

"You don't know how to express your emotions correctly so you lash out at me. It is also due in part to pure inner conflict and indecision inside of your heart." Smiled Keitaro. "Is that what you're looking for?"

Darth Naru took a swing at Keitaro with her fist. "Do not put words in my mouth!"

Keitaro quickly dodged and said, "You know its true."

Darth Naru began attacking Keitaro in a flurry. "Come on boy! SMACK IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"Excuse me?" asked Keitaro, who was still defending against the onslaught.

"Smack it like you mean it." Replied Darth Naru. "Take your lightsaber and fight back as hard as you can."

"No." Keitaro said calmly, putting away his lightsaber. "I will not fight you, Naru."

Darth Naru took a step back. "What?"

"I refuse to fight you. I care too much for you to even think about fighting you anymore. So kill me if you must, but I shall not fight you."

Darth Naru gave an evil and twisted smile. "Then you shall die. Like the fool that you are. I am hurt, Keitaro. I really thought you loved me. I have given you a promise of marriage if you'd just go along with my plans, but no. You have to be all 'Oh the darkness is bad, light is good!' BAH! It sickens me. You are a fool, love transcends all boundaries of belief, culture and even morals. And to think, I was ready to make the marriage _official_!"

Keitaro groaned. "Oh damn."

Like the true sith goddess she was, Darth Naru shot massive lightning bolts from her finger tips into Keitaro's body, sending him reeling to floor. Yet as he lay on the floor in pain, she persisted shocking. She just keep on shocking him, until he was inches from death, and just as Darth Naru was going to deliver the death blow to Keitaro, the ship's captain came over the loud speaker in a very frightened tone.

"Lord Naru! Lord Naru! Two landing craft have successfully breached our hull and are unloading troops as we speak. Not to mention that a rather large ship has now come and pinned us to earth, as our escape route is currently blocked. This ship won't make it past the other ship. OH NOES! The ship has just started launching fighters and a rather fast, unidentified fighter has landed in our docking bay!"

Darth Naru turned around to look out the window of her chambers and her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw what was waiting for her.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. It's a Battlestar…"

**Meanwhile…**

Stuck rather bluntly in the walls of the Star Destroyer where two landing craft, and not surprisingly troops came out of these craft. But what was very shocking to say the least was that these troopers where essentially Clone Troopers, from the clone wars, the famous clash that formed the empire in Star Wars. Yet, they where not white, but painted brown and blue, with the trademark symbol of Mol-Mol emblazoned across their chest plates. Lo and behold, Su's preparations. Stranger still was who was leading the troops. Coming out in a full set of armor, minus the helmet was Motoko, the commander.

"Troopers." Shouted Motoko, raising her katana in the air then quickly chopping downward. "ATTACK!"

Motoko charged forward at the advancing line of storm troopers that where coming at her, with her army close behind. With one mighty blast, Motoko had decimated one fourth of the storm troopers defending the ship.

"Motoko! Motoko!" shouted Su over the radio. "Something is wrong! Another ship just appeared, identified as the Battlestar Dionysus."

"Dionysus?"

"Greek god of the vine and of wine!"

"Clearly with a name like Battlestar Dionysus, the captain is obviously a drunkard." Said Motoko over the radio. "You don't think…"

"You think its Kitsune?" asked Su.

"Seems to fit the profile. I wouldn't put to much thought into it."

"Uh Motoko." Muttered Su on the radio. "You might have a wee bit of a problem. A small ship just left the Battlestar Dionysus and landed in the landing bay of the Star Destroyer."

"Someone else is going after Darth Naru…"

"Indeed."

**Back in Darth Naru's Chambers…**

"Battlestar Dionysus huh?" muttered Darth Naru to herself as she looked out the window. "Only Kitsune would name a ship that…" She sighed. "To think my own best friend is attacking me. Maybe I deserve it."

From behind, the doors to her chamber opened and a small cloaked figure entered. The person gasped and ran over to Keitaro's unconscious body.

"Dearest Keitaro… what has she done to you?"

"And just what gives you the privilege to call him that, stranger?" asked Darth Naru, as she slowly turned around. "He loves me."

"Leave this place and never come back again." Said the cloaked figure.

"Excuse me?"

"Leave this place and never come back again. Or else I will be forced to destroy you."

"You cannot defeat me, I am Darth Naru!"

"And I am the Lord of Vermilion!" the figure took at a large scythe and pointed it at Darth Naru."

"Naru Narusegwa, your days are numbered! Leave earth and never return, Or perish at the hands of me!" the figure threw off her hood, revealing herself as Shinobu. "What? You where expecting Motoko?"

Darth Naru gasped in pure shock. "Shi.. Shinobu?"

"Did I stutter?" asked Shinobu.

"But you used to be so quiet and innocent and non-violent! What happened to you?"

"I used Pilatus to give me strength and give that ship to Kitsune, who has helped me greatly in my plan."

"Plan?" asked Darth Naru.

"To stop you. I have watched you abuse Keitaro and each time a piece of me has died for not doing something. Now I get my chance. Even better is now I have a better chance with him as soon as you're out of the picture!" replied Shinobu.

Darth Naru once again drew her lightsaber. "En garde, Shinobu."

Shinobu smiled and lifted her scythe. With one swing, Darth Naru was sent flying across the room and she hit the wall with a large thud. "I win."

Just then the captain's voice came over the intercom. "Darth Naru, we must retreat, all of our troops have been compromised!"

"What do you mean?" called Darth Naru back over the intercom with a tinge of pain.

"Well, the troopers are… well see for yourself."

A video screen came down from the ceiling and clicked on to show a live feed of Motoko's troops and the storm troopers with their arms over each other's shoulders dancing in unison. The sound clicked on, and the troopers all sang.

Darth Naru and Shinobu both sweat dropped while they watched this video.

"Kay… Captain… Give the order to retreat at once. Set the ship's self destruct for ten minutes." Muttered Darth Naru. She turned to Shinobu as she started to cry. "Take Keitaro and get out! Just leave. And I swear you have not won, oh no, this is not over!"

"You mean it?"

"Go. Fly you fool, put as much distance between Keitaro and this explosion."

Shinobu ran off and cradled Keitaro in her arms. He may be bigger than her, but with her new power, it was not an issue.

Darth Naru too turned and bolted out another door, heading for her back up shuttle to make a quick escape.

Shinobu quickly carried Keitaro to her waiting ship in the docking bay. It was a good thing she had copied the Puddle Jumper from Stargate Atlantis, it had plenty of room to carry people fast. Shinobu quickly ran up the ramp into the ship and she gingerly placed Keitaro on the ground. She kissed him on the forehead and then sat down at the controls. "Just hold on Keitaro. I'll get you home in one piece. I hope." Shinobu left the docking bay and headed for the Battlestar Dionysus.

"Kitsune!" said Shinobu over the radio. "Make way for a landing and get away as fast as you can! The ships on self destruct!"

"Oh snap! Are you serious?" asked Kitsune. "And what about Keitaro?"

"I got him right here, he's pretty banged up but he'll be okay!" replied Shinobu. "Tell Su and Motoko to get away from the explosion too!"

"Roger that."

**Back on the Star Destroyer**

_'Seven minutes till self destruct and counting.'_

"EVERYONE BACK ON THE SHIPS!" shouted Motoko. "Come on guys, move it or lose it! You stay, you die!" Motoko reached for her radio. "Su! What is the status on Keitaro?"

"He's safely off the ship, so come on!"

"Wait, who has got him? Is it Darth Naru?" asked Motoko.

"Negative. Shinobu's got him en route to the Battlestar Dionysus. Listen you have to get as far away from here as possible!"

"Got it. I'm getting on the ship now."

"Take your ships and head for the Battlestar Dionysus! Good luck and Godspeed Motoko. Su out."

Motoko and her landing craft hauled tail back to the Battlestar Dionysus. No sooner had she reached the safety of the landing bay then did the ship explode. Someone had set the Star Destroyer off by remote.

**Later the next morning, back on Earth**

Everyone had made it home in once piece, and by some stroke of luck, someone had gotten a hold of Mutsumi frozen in carbonite, and where fast in unthawing her. Keitaro had been put to bed in his room to recover. Once again, his fast healing and immortality did not fail him. But Keitaro had no clue that after he was put to bed, a secret meeting was held at Pilatus. The random was not over. Not by a long shot.

When Keitaro awoke the next morning he found himself back on his futon, he opened his eyes not remembering anything after Darth Naru had almost killed him. Instinctively, Keitaro went to lift up his right hand, only to find that it was weighed down. He looked over at his hand, he saw he had five rings on his ring finger. They where wedding bands.

"WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Keitaro. "Girls! Girls!"

"Yes?" chimed in all five in unison, all awaking from different parts of Keitaro's room. "Is something the matter?"

"Is something the matter?" repeated Keitaro. "Is something the matter? Of course something is the matter! I have more rings on my finger than Little Richard!"

"Yeah… about that…" muttered Kitsune. "Congratulations! We're all married!"

Keitaro's eyes got wide. "Oh hell no. Hell no! When did this happen?"

"After we returned from space and before you woke up." Said Shinobu.

"S'matter Keitaro?" asked Su in a pouty voice. "Dontcha wanna be married to us?"

"It's not that I don't want to but you all could have asked me before you did this!"

"Our husband has a point." Said Motoko. "We didn't take into consideration his feelings on the matter."

"Look girls… You have to undo this." Sighed Keitaro. "First off I can't be married to five girls, second I don't think I am ready to be married, thirdly, this seems like it was a decision made under the influence of alcohol." Keitaro looked at Kitsune who just blushed and looked away. "Its not that I don't love you all it's just… I need some time to sort things out."

"Perhaps this was a rash decision." Sighed Shinobu.

"We where so caught up in what we wanted we never really thought about the whole picture." Said Mutsumi. "If we just reverse this with Pilatus and give Kei-kun some time to think, I am sure everything will turn out good in the end."

"And let us vow to never drink that much again, ever." Laughed Motoko. "It clouds our judgement."

"Hey speak for yourself. I didn't feel much of a buzz at all last night." Said Kitusne. "Y'all are just tenderfoots, I wasn't even near being totally tanked."

"Uh, before you guys go and reserve this…" asked Keitaro. "We didn't like… make it… official, did we?"

"No, we where saving that for tonight, you where still really weak after we brought you home." Said Shinobu.

"We figured all the excitement might kill you, Kei-kun." Laughed Mutsumi.

"So we… and… then… go… an…" Keitaro stuttered as a torrent of blood poured from his nose. He later passed out from blood loss.

"I almost didn't have the heart to tell him." Laughed Shinobu. "Oh well, I hope he didn't loose too much blood there."

"Eh, he'll be fine, after all, he's immortal." Said Kitsune, placing a hand on Shinobu's shoulders. "Now how about some breakfast!"

"Oh that sounds wonderful?" clapped Shinobu. "What are you cooking!"

"… you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am."

"Are you?" asked Kitsune uneasily.

"Nah, just playing with you." Shinobu smiled and walked down stairs. "Breakfast will be ready in a little bit, I'll call when its ready."

Kitsune chuckled to herself and walked back to her room. She stopped in front of Keitaro's door and peaked in to find him sound asleep. '_Some things will never change._'

Keitaro bolted up from his sleep and yelled, "Crack addicted monkeys have rice on Fridays!"

End Chapter Two 

**Coming Next Chapter…**

Keitaro's life changes once again after Kitsune gets drunk and plays with Pilatus. Will the girls and Keitaro be able to set the new screwed up world straight? And what really happened to Darth Naru, and what really happened when the gang got married? All these answers and more, coming in the next chapter!


	3. Doppelgangers

(**Author's Note: **Yep, its that time again. Time for another installment of Pilatus: Lord of the Random! Thanks once again to all my readers and reviewers out there who have been so kind as to offer input into this fic. Been working hard on what happens next here and I will tell you things will get more confusing before you can begin to comprehend it. This next chapter will see the introduction of two new characters, and they might not be what you are expecting, both thanks to drunk Kitsune playing with Pilatus, as promised last chapter. The plan since last chapter has been slightly altered, since I came up with a new idea I thought was even better. In fact, the title of the chapter should say it all, Doppelgangers. And uh, we get another slice of Sci-Fi thrown into this one. Also, yes, evil Keitaro has a stupid name. So without much more chitchat, I bring you Pilatus: Lord of the Random chapter three entitled Doppelgangers! Enjoy!)

(**Disclaimer: **I do not own Love Hina, because it belongs to Ken Akamatsu. I do not own Star Wars, because it belongs to George Lucas. No, I don't own Halo, Microsoft owns that. And of course, unless otherwise stated, I do not own any of the other products, objects or characters that are used in this story. So please, if you think some big bad corporate lawyers are coming to bust in my door, point them to this disclaimer, so I don't have to go to jail. Seriously guys, I won't last a day in the slammer! I have weak arms!)

**Pilatus: Lord of the Random**

**Chapter Three: Doppelgangers**

The past week in Hinata had been hectic, to say the least. With the introduction of Pilatus by Su, General chaos had gripped the normally quiet town. Okay, as quiet as you can be with Keitaro and company living in town, but still. One side effect of Pilatus was obvious, with all the things created by Pilatus; storage was a large issue. This fact was compounded by the large army Motoko and Su had raised in response to Darth Naru's. Housing and logistics became a huge problem for a few days, until Su had the brilliant idea to use Pilatus to solve the problem. Su used Pilatus to create several underground facilities to house starships, star fighters and the pilots that flew them, and various dimensions to house the vast army, not to mention several places to produce food and clothing for said army. Logistics aside, excusing the few mishaps after the return to Earth, Keitaro and the girls had been having it pretty easy. Until of course, one day of celebration.

Kitsune had just returned from SD-2 (storage dimension number two.), where she had spent a good six hours partying with the crew of the Battlestar Dionysus. Needless to say by the time she returned home, she was extremely inebriated, which in her mind immediately strikes her as a fantastic time to go and play with Pilatus.

"Okaysh. Pilatus." Said Kitsune, as she stumbled and sat down in a chair at Pilatus' controls. "Lesse, what should we do? Perhaps… Hey yeah! Do you know what would be really funny? If like, there was a good version of Naru. One who doesn't beat up on Keitaro. And with that, we have to have an evil Keitaro, but… But he has to pop up over where Darth Naru is, so they can have freaky, evil genius sex. Or something." Kitsune stopped for a moment and scratched her chin. "Oh yes, make the good Naru here, and send her into her old room. Yes… Execute that, Pilatus. And uh, while your at it, get me something to detox with quickly, I don't want to look hung over when I have to address my crew tomorrow."

As Kitsune walked off, Pilatus gave a familiar glow and the easy-bake oven ding. Upstairs, a new Naru was once again in her room.

**Meanwhile… At Pilatus Base**

Darth Naru was meditating in her chambers when suddenly she felt a strong disturbance in the force. She stood up and looked around the room.

"Who dares to disturb my meditation?"

"I do."

Darth Naru couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her was a very stih version of Keitaro.

"Kei…Keitaro?" asked Darth Naru. "What trick is this? How did you get in here?"

"I am a creation of Pilatus, and I have come to serve you without question." Replied the new Keitaro.

Darth Naru allowed herself an evil smile. "From this day henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Taro."

Darth Taro kneeled at Darth Naru's feet. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"I have a task for you, Darth Taro." Said Darth Naru. "I wish for you to go forth, and use Pilatus for a very special purpose."

"And what purpose would that be, my master?"

"There is one who needs to be brought into the fold, I want you to go to her."

"Who am I seeking?"

"You are seeking…"

The Next Morning…

Since he had moved into Hinatasou, Keitaro had become accustomed to waking up in strange situations. But not in his wildest dreams since Pilatus would he have thought he'd see Naru's head looking down at him from the hole in his ceiling.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Said Naru. "I take it you slept well?"

Keitaro was at a loss for words. His eyebrow quivered, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. A few sounds later a loud "WHAT THE HELL!" came out.

"Naru! But how? Why? When?" Keitaro was stumbling over his words. "But you're evil! At least, I think you are… but, really and truthfully, what is going on?"

Naru looked bewildered. "I am not evil! I am the good part of Naru, the one that was driven away by her twisted fantasies. Kitsune created me from Pilatus last night. I am all that is good and wonderful about Naru, without all the excess baggage. You know, the Naru you fell in love with."

"The… so you know?"

"Yes, I am not stupid. And shame on your for thinking so!"

"I wasn't saying you where stupid, I just…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Your kind of oblivious to everything."

Keitaro sighed.

Naru frowned. "Oh, I didn't mean to be mean or anything, I was just stating a fact." Naru plopped down the hole with a thud. "Aww, Keitaro, I'm sorry…" She walked over and sat down next to Keitaro on his futon and put her arm around his shoulder.

"No no, it's okay." Said Keitaro. "I have been rather oblivious for quite sometime, you could say it's in my nature."

"Oh well, everyone has that one quirk that makes them a little bonkers."

"Yeah I guess so."

Naru leaned over and kissed Keitaro. And of course, just as this was happening someone threw open the door.

"Oh Keitaro, I just came by to tell you that breakfast…. YOU! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AND NEVER RETURN!" Shinobu immediately dashed off for her room and came back with her scythe. "Get your dirty lips off of Keitaro this instant! He will not be turned to the Dark Side by your slutty ways!"

"Shinobu!" said Naru, pulling her face from Keitaro's. "Where on Earth did you get that scythe and learn such language? You used to be sweet and innocent."

"Yeah and you used to be a nice person… Oh wait, no. You where never a nice person, you've always been a stark raving bitch! Pilatus just enhanced your inner bitchiness!" Shinobu leveled her scythe in front of herself. "Come on, fight me. Let us finish what we started on the Star Destroyer."

"Wait please no!" pleaded Naru. "You wouldn't attack an unarmed opponent would you?"

"Don't give me that, you have your lightsaber, and your force powers."

"Wait no, Shinobu stop!" said Keitaro. "You don't want to hurt Naru, she isn't who you think she is!"

"Stop talking nonsense, Keitaro. She's brainwashed you."

"No Shinobu, he is telling the truth!" said Kitsune, who had come up to see why she wasn't being served breakfast. "You see, I used Pilatus to make doppelgangers of Darth Naru and Keitaro."

"Why did you do that?" asked Shinobu.

"Well, you see, I was on my way back from SD-2, and I had been drinking, and well… You know, I am not all entirely sure why I did create the non-evil Naru."

"Well, you can undo her, right?"

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Kitsune. "I finally got my best friend back, and she isn't batshit insane!"

"I am really starting to resent how everyone is painting my old self." Grumbled Naru. "Sure, I had some baggage but I was not as bad as you all make me out to be. I was a nice person."

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that." Chuckled Kitsune.

"What? If I was such a mean and hateful person, Keitaro wouldn't have fallen in love with me!"

"Well, no one said that Keitaro was the brightest bulb in the box. Most caring and forgiving, but not a blinding brightness by anyone's standard."

"Guys…" said Keitaro. "I am standing right here."

Kitsune cast a glance at Keitaro. "Oh, so you are. Heh."

Shinobu cleared her throat. "Back to the matter at hand, what to do with new Naru."

"What is there to decide?" asked Kitsune. "We are keeping her!"

"Oh so now we are referring to me as if I was some sort of stray dog?" Naru smirked. "Oh please mommy, can we keep her? She's housebroken and much more docile than the old Naru we had!"

Keitaro laughed. "And she has a better sense of humor."

"Well, fine then. Lets all just go and eat. And introduce the new Naru to everyone." Sighed Shinobu. "I'm hungry and I know that no one else has eaten."

**A Few Hours Later, 25 light-years outside Pilatus Base**

Darth Taro had just been given his first command, that of a small fleet and the third army of the Collective Empire. His mission: Construct a base on the specified planet and put into effect Command S-13A. The course of Command S-13A is to create a means of infiltrating Earth so as to be undetected. Once this has been achieved, Darth Taro is to capture the mission objective and bring her back to Darth Naru.

"My lord, we have reached our destination. We are now in orbit around the planet Sterling."

"Very well, dismissed." Darth Taro stared at the vast expanse of a planet before him. 'Bless Her Lordship and her closet sci-fi nerd. Without her brilliance, this plan would have never come to light. It will take sometime before the opposition discovers the Stargate on Earth, but by that time I will have captured the mission objective.' Darth Taro looked to the captain of the command ship. "Order a full decent, and position Pilatus to make a full construction of the base. I will be gone shortly to update Her Lordship on our progress."

"Yes Lord Taro, it shall be done."

Darth Taro walked off to his personal chambers and opened a communications link with Darth Naru at Pilatus Base.

"Good news, Lord Naru, all is going as according to plan." Said Darth Taro, kneeling in front of the video screen.

"Excellent, I knew you would do fantastic in this job. Does the opposition have any idea of what we are doing?"

"As of yet, no, but we have not fully set up the Stargate, and the routine for Pilatus needs to be one hundred percent exact, or this whole operation falls flat on it's face."

"I have every faith that you will not fail, Darth Taro. But if you do, you know what I do with disappointments."

"Indeed. I shall notify you again when I have the mission objective."

"Good. That is all, Darth Taro. Onto finishing the task at hand."

The video screen clicked off and Darth Taro got up and walked off for the bridge of his command ship. 'Damn, I got to talk to Lord Naru about the whole kneeling thing. My knees are really starting to hurt!' As he came onto the bridge, Darth Taro was met with a respectful, "Lord Taro.", from the captain.

"We have successfully constructed the main of the base complex. As we speak we are on the ground and are currently working out the routine on Pilatus."

"Very good, but the routine on Pilatus will be completed by myself, as per instruction from Her Lordship Darth Naru."

"As you wish, my Lord. With your permission I will depart and begin at once setting up fighter patrols. The generals have all been dispatched and the troops are currently on patrol."

"Yes, you may go." Again Darth Taro stared out of his observation window on the hangar his ship now sat in. A smile came across his pale face. 'By some fluke, I stand here today following the orders of a woman who is about to start a war that will never end. Not as long as the technology of Pilatus is in existence. Reality itself has become so blurred that movies are reality. Pilatus truly is Pandora's Box. And I am on the side of the master of Pandora's Box. In the new universal order, I am now assured a place of greatness. Ah, job security!'

From here Darth Taro walked down into the bulk of the base, where his Pilatus was tucked into a bank of computers.

A technician spoke. "My Lord, is the routine ready?"

Darth Taro simply nodded and inserted a disk into the bank of computers. "Pilatus, execute routine 125-SG." He turned to look as in front of him a great flash of light filled the empty room. After a trademark ding from Pilatus, the light subsided and before Darth Taro sat a giant ring. The Stargate and its dialing device lay ready for use.

"My Lord, shall we test it?"

"Yes, call in 'Special Commando Unit Epsilon'."

"As you wish."

Darth Taro walked up to the dialing device and stared at the symbols. "Hmm, then I shall dial Earth." He reached down and began hitting symbols, with each symbol he hit; a chevron on the Stargate would light up. After he had entered all the necessary symbols, he hit the large red orb in the middle of the device and the Stargate let out a whooshing sound as blue, water like light jetted out and then retracted back into the gate. Looking at the shimmering pool in front of him, Darth Taro again smiled. He turned to face the commando storm troopers behind him.

"SCU: Epsilon, go forth through the gate and seek out the mission objective as outlined in Collective Empire Command S-13A."

The commandos all yelled "Yes, Sir!" and dashed headlong through the Stargate. The open wormhole with Earth was closed a minute later and Darth Taro walked off to his chambers.

**Moments later, in Hinata…**

The Hina girls and Keitaro all dashed off to CD-1 (command dimension number one) and into the main control center for the Hinata Operation.

"So Su, what was with all the alarms?" asked Keitaro. "It took us all a bit off guard."

"Moments ago, our scanners on Earth picked up a large seismic and energy anomaly somewhere in the South Pacific." Su pointed to a large map of the world projected behind her with a long pointer stick. "It has been centered on a small island, and we do not know the cause."

"A volcano, perhaps?" said Kitsune.

"That is what we thought at first." Said Motoko, who replaced Su in front of the crowd. "We also picked up a large amount of deep space energy pulses less than ten minutes before the incident in the pacific. We double checked the energy signatures and have matched them to a large scale us of Pilatus. There is no doubt that these incidents are connected and the work of Darth Naru."

"What do you suppose it is?" asked Kitsune. "Some kind of weapon?"

"No, but we are still working on ascertaining what it is."

"Oh it's pretty obvious what it is." Said Shinobu, gaining the looks from everyone. "Darth Naru has used Pilatus to construct a system on Stargates in our own universe."

"That is very impressive." Said Naru. "How is it that you where able to figure that out?"

"Oh, I am a fan of the Stargate movie, and both TV shows dealing with it. It's my… Closet obsession, just like the original Naru's was Star Wars." Shinobu laughed. "I just took a wild guess really, but when Su mentioned a seismic disturbance coupled with a large spike in energy in one area, I was pretty sure."

"As if this whole thing could get any more confusing." Sighed Keitaro. "I guess we are really lucky that nobody has an obsession with something truly horrifying. Else we might end up with a gigantic Jurassic Park. Or even worse would be just a gigantic explosion of mech anime. I swear I am still waiting for someone to get a hold of Pilatus and summon themselves up a Gundam or EVA unit."

"Yes… heh, thankfully nobody has even thought of that one!" chuckled Su nervously. "Oh on a totally unrelated note, access to SD-5 will be limited for a day or two, for some, um experiments and overhauls…"

"So what do you suppose Darth Naru plans to use the Stargate for?" asked Naru.

"I have a sinking feeling that they are planning a sneak attack." Said Motoko. "I will be sending a few detachments of troops to secure the Stargate and try to slow a sneak attack, so that we have ample warning to prepare."

**End Chapter Three**

**Coming Next Chapter…**

Things heat up as the mission objective is captured from Earth and then the Earth Pilatus Forces will have to once again meet the Collective Empire in battle. But when the smoke clears, will they all still be in one piece? Come back next chapter to find out!

(**Author's Footnote**: Really sorry if this chapter didn't turn out so great. Next one will be better. I am well aware of two things. First is that Darth Taro is a extremely stupid name, and Two, that I really didn't make for much of introduction of new Naru to the rest of the girls. Sorry if you wanted more! Uh, this update is long overdue and hope to see more work from me soon. So again, thanks for reading and I promise things will look up from here! Hope this isn't too totally confusing and or stupid!)


End file.
